The Internet provides a vast amount of information. The individual pieces of information are often referred to as “network content” and may have various formats, such as, for example and without limitation, texts, audios, videos, images, web pages, documents, executables, web or news feeds, blog posts, etc. The content items are stored at many different sites, such as on computers and servers, in databases, etc., around the world. These different sites are communicatively linked to the Internet through various network infrastructures. Any person (e.g., network user) may access the publicly available network content via a suitable network device (e.g., a computer, a smart mobile telephone, etc.) connected to the Internet.